


The Morning After

by NikiAlex03



Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: The morning after a full moon, Hope and Lyall are feeling dejected, unable to provide much comfort for their son. It turns out, they don't need to do much this time. Sirius has it covered.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders-Era One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721410
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy-ness to curb the angst of the last installment. There's not much correlation between this fic and the last one, and it's obviously several years into the future. I doubt any of the fics in this series really will be connected. They're more... random musings, snapshots of the marauders era characters we all fell in love with.

The air was heavy the morning after the full moon. Lyall moved groggily into the kitchen of their small cottage, placing a soft kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked as he sat at the table.

Hope frowned at her reflection in the window, "I never can on the full moon. It’s worse when he's here.When he's so close and I can... I can feel him in pain, and I can't do anything to help him."

She turned the kettle off as it began to whistle. Full moons always rendered her useless. She couldn’t do anything for Remus when they were happening, so she would always take care of him after; bring him tea in bed and let him sleep in, fussing over his weary body until Remus finally shooed her away.

Lyall sighed. He felt it too. The weight in his chest that got heavier and heavier every full moon, every time he was made to lock his own son away in their basement...

Hope sniffed and Lyall looked up in time to see her wipe a tear away from her cheek.

"I just wish their was something we could do." She said, "I hate feeling so-"

"Mrs. Lupin?" 

Hope spun around. Sirius was hovering uncertainly in the doorway, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"Sirius. You’re awake. And I've told you, dear, call me Hope." Hope said. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered yesterday. Sirius had fought Remus tooth and nail until finally Remus was worn down about Sirius staying for the full moon, instead of going to James'. Hope had stayed back and silently observed them, Sirius' stubborn refusal to leave Remus alone making her admire the boy more than she already had. She knew then that Sirius truly loved Remus, and she was so, so happy that her son had found him. Remus deserved to be loved. Every part of him.

"I... uhm. I came down to make tea. For Remus, when he wakes up." Sirius said.

"Oh, of course. That's very thoughtful of you." Hope said. She looked down at the tea tray she had already prepared.

She didn’t know what to make of it. There was a part of her that wanted to take it to Remus herself. This was her thing, the only thing she could do for him after a rought night. She wanted to go up to Remus' room and be there for him herself, but she forced herself to let go,

"Here. I was just about to bring this up. You can take it."

"Oh. Thank you." Sirius returned her smile, and took the tray. 

"Sirius." Lyall spoke up suddenly. 

Sirius turned to him, "Yes, sir?"

"Thank you." Lyall spoke softly, "For being here."

Sirius seemed taken aback, "S'no problem, Sir. No place I'd rather be."

He left with the tray, and Hope took a seat next to her husband. Lyall put his hand over hers and nodded.

"I may have had my reservations -Sirius being a Black- but he's a good kid. I'm glad Remus has him. And his other friends." Lyall said.

Hope smiled. She clutched Lyall's hand, "I should get started on breakfast. What would you l-"

A muffled giggle filtered through the walls and cut Hope off mid-sentence. For a long second, she simply froze, sure she had misheard. Lyall did too. 

"Was that-"

The sound came again. It was. Could it be?

Was Remus-

"Is he laughing?" Lyall gasped in shock, "Did you hear-"

Hope shushed him as the sound of laughter came again.

Sure enough, it was Remus. He and Sirius spoke in shushed tones and they couldn't quite make out the words, but every now and again the boys would laugh. Genuine, happy laughter.

"The day after a full moon." Lyall murmured. He sat back in disbelief, "I've never heard him laugh the day after the full moon."

"That's because he never has before." Hope said, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek, "Oh, Lyall."

Lyall grinned, patting his wife's hand, "He's okay, Hope. He's going to be okay." 


End file.
